gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gang Warfare in GTA San Andreas
Recommendation to "Taking Over Enemy Territory" section, I believe the number of gang members you must kill is three, and that you have to kill them with a gang weapon (AK-47, possibly others?) and you must do so within the enemy color on the map. (If they are slightly outside of the turf you want to engage, you can lure them into the desired zone before killing them to start the war.) Recommendation to add to "Defending Grove Street Territory" section, if your territory comes under attack, you can instead head for a safehouse and save the game to avoid having to defend your turf. :I added the second lot of info. As for the number of gang members you need to kill, I can't remember, it's been a long time since I've played GTA San Andreas. Thanks for the tips, but remember, you can edit this wiki too. Biggest GTA Fan Ever''Talk'' 08:08, 3 November 2008 (UTC) It doesn't matter where the enemy gang members are. The player should stand on foot inside a Territory and kill three gang members anywhere within a short period of time. -- J7n (talk) 00:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC) 212.142.84.209 Revealing extra territories i tried unlocking more territory but i dont know where to drive the plane and drown urself I haven't tried getting the extra territory, but I heard you need to fly for fifteen real-life minutes. So, tape down the X button, and go do something else while the game does it's thing. If that doesn't work, I can't help you, because I have the 'Greatest Hits' version of San Andreas, and flying won't do anything to the gang territories in that version. MAINEiac4434 19:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) This glitch probably requires one specific game version. I failed to reveal more territories on the first ever released PC port by flying either south-west or east. -- J7n (talk) 00:42, January 5, 2013 (UTC) 212.142.84.209 Needs expansion The article only talks about the Los Santos gang territories, but not about how (and when) the player can start taking over territories in San Fierro and Las Venturas, which is implied here and in other walkthroughs. 23skidoo 17:14, April 10, 2011 (UTC) running people over Is it worth stating that trying to run 3 rival members over in a car to trigger a gang war won't work??? It definitely doesn't so it won't need to be checked. I'm 100% on this. Russelnorthrop 07:22, June 29, 2011 (UTC) * I believe either the article or the strategy guide make clear the initial kills need to be on foot. 23skidoo 15:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Deleted section After some thought I deleted the following glitch section because it is so poorly written it makes no sense whatsoever and is completely unhelpful. I've no doubt this is a genuine glitch - but what does it mean? If someone can take this and rewrite it so it makes sense, please feel free to put it back into the article 23skidoo 15:04, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Glitch: territory attacked by the other gangs (Varrios los aztecas, San Fierro Rifas, Triad, Da nang boys and Italian Mafia) to do the glitch took three members of the Los Santos Vagos or Ballas and bring in a territory of another gang (as the territory of El Corona Varrios Los Aztecas) and kill three of them and then return to the area and the striker will be coveted by Varrios Los Aztecas, Triads, San Fierro Rifas, Da Nang Boys or the Mafia (depending on the chosen enemy territory while you are attacking) and once complete you will earn the defense on top of that the territory of the gang you attack Justification for putting my contribution on top (only two waves/cars) IMO, the gang wars are repetitive and waiting for gang members to spawn isn't fun. So I believe quite a few people will be very glad about it. 1994patrick (talk) 18:14, March 14, 2013 (UTC)